Everlasting Enemies
by xStarletx
Summary: Bella's friend Raven is quirky and wierd and even Edward tells her to stay away As Bella gets closer to Edward she notices that there's something between Raven and him. But What? Bella x Edward - first Twilight fic don't flame I'm horrible at descriptions
1. Chapter 1

__

I don't own Twilight, but if i did, Bella would have died in the first book, end of that... and Edward would have found someone better =P

Everlasting Enemies

xStarletx

**A/N: Alright here's my first Twilight fanfic, mostly cuz I'm not that big of a fan, I've tried my best with this one, so I hope you like. This is dedicated to my bestest friend Jann =P she's the one who really wants this so I hope she likes it, when I actually send it to her. The other thing is that this is my first fanfic with my new pen name. Don't forget to review, the more reviews I get the faster I update. Hope you guys like it**

Chapter 1

* * *

When Bella moved to Forks she expected everything to be awkward and of course she was mostly right. Her and her dad Charlie had never been on entirely good terms though she knew he loved her. She had entered into Fork's small high school in March, the middle of term, of course she would be the center of attention, the only new kid in a while. The first thing she noticed when she went to school was that there was someone, a strange girl, sleeping on the picnic bench in front of the school. Bella stood watching her for a moment, and then the bell rang. For a moment Bella thought she wouldn't wake up to go to school, but to her surprise a large white dog jumped up from behind the picnic bench and barked in her ear. She jumped up in surprise and rolled off of the picnic bench. Seconds later the girl hopped up, smacked the dog playfully on the ear and then ran off to school. Bella thought this interchange was hilarious, and wondered if it was a daily occurrence.

School had been full of awkward moments, though she had managed to make a few friends. Mike, Jessica, the strange girl from the picnic bench whose name was Raven, and then her one enemy Edward Cullen. He had acted strangely the second she had walked into the biology room covering his mouth and nose with his hand. Raven was sitting behind him, she pelted him with an eraser. He tuned to look at her with his strange black eyes, trying to ignore Bella who was now sitting beside him. He passed the girl a note, his hand writing scrawled and loopy and Bella couldn't help but feel a little upset. She watched her read the note, her slender black eyebrow raised up in speculation. She glanced back to Bella with an amused expression, a slightly airy giggle escaped her lips. Bella saw Edwards glare as he stared back at Raven.

"No." Was all she said to him before she returned to her writing. After that class Edward bolted out of his seat and rushed away. Beside her Raven suddenly appeared.

"I suppose everyone's told you my name right?" Raven asked.

"Uh, yeah you're Raven." Bella replied, Raven smiled at her.

"And you are The Bella Swan. We've all heard so much about you. So what has the school told you about me?" Raven asked once again.

"They think you killed your parents took their riches and moved out here." Bella answered sheepishly. To her surprise Raven put her head back and howled with laughter.

"Oh that is good!" Raven cried, whipping a tear from her eye. "If you'd like to know, My parents died and left all their money to me, I was four at the time so I doubt I murdered them. Either way I decided I wanted to live here, I think because my dad used to love coming fishing here."

Bella smiled at her. She looked like she was going to be one of her better friends. After school that day, she saw that Raven was rollerblading back to her house her dog attached to her, dragging her a long. Bella waved at her from her truck and was shocked when the Cullen's car swerved closer to the rollerblading Raven, who wasn't fazed at all, before speeding off into the forest. Bella found this behavior odd, but decided to that maybe this was just an off day for the two of them.

**

The next day went almost exactly the same Raven was asleep on the picnic bench, the dog woke her up, but one crucial difference Edward wasn't there, and he wasn't there the next day or the day after or the day after that. The one day he did return, Raven wasn't in school, she had been coughing the day before and sleeping in her classes, and it didn't matter what Bella did to try to wake her up she was just too tired to stay awake. Bella was a little worried about Edward's sudden return, and Raven's sudden disappearance. She nervously took her seat beside Edward who looked equally as nervous.

"Hello." He finally spit out.

"Hello." Bella echoed. She wished Raven were here, she was an Edward expert. Apparently they dated a really long time ago for a very brief time. They didn't get along very well anymore, you would say that they were a lot like arch nemeses.

"I didn't get to introduce myself the first day, I'm Edward Cullen, you're Bella right?" He asked. Bella nodded, wondering what had changed his mind. Raven said he had mood swings sometimes, but Bella didn't hold much credit to that, though she did now.

"You were gone for a long time." Bella replied instead. Edward looked away.

"We were doing some family stuff."

"Hiking right?"

"Who told you that?" Edward asked.

"Raven." Bella responded. Edward's eyes bulged and he looked furious.

"You're friends with her?" He asked.

"Yes, she's been awful nice to me." Bella justified, she knew they didn't like each other but this was a little strange.

"She's dangerous, you shouldn't trust her."

"That's what she says about you."

"And she's right."

"You don't look dangerous, and neither does she." Bella interjected. Edward scowled.

"You don't understand." Edward whispered. He disappeared after class again, leaving Bella alone to pick up Raven's homework.

**

It had been icy that day, Charlie had been nice enough to put chains on her trucks tires, so she wouldn't slip. Bella noticed Edward across the lot staring at her, she shifted uncomfortably and turned back to her truck. There was a squealing behind her, when she turned she saw Mike's car swerving out of control, heading right for her. In a frightening few seconds, she thought the car would squash her, when all of a sudden Edward was beside her, his hand stretched out and pushed the car away, denting the side of the door. Bella looked up into his now golden eyes, in wonder, and then he left as quick as he had come, just as the crowd surrounded her.

They took her to the hospital even though she said she was ok. Her dad came in all worried and flustered even though there wasn't a scratch on her. When her dad came in so did her doctor, Doctor Carlisle Cullen, Bella stared at him, he had the same pale coloring as Edward and didn't look to be more than twenty five years old.

"There's no head trauma, nothing but a tiny bump, she should be alright."

"Yes, if it wasn't for Edward I would have been squashed, he pushed me out of the way." Bella stated, but Doctor Cullen didn't look the least bit pleased with her comment, not even proud at his foster son's good deed. The family was beyond weird. Dr. Cullen deemed her good to go, and Charlie suddenly started to hover.

"You should call your mom." He whispered. He was going to drive her home now.

"You told her what happened? That's great now she's going to freak out." Bella snarled, her mom worried too much, this would just give her another excuse to worry.

"Why is your bag so heavy?"

"Oh, I have Raven's homework, I volunteered to give it to her, she was out sick today." Bella replied, remembering she'd have to do that tonight. Charlie stared at her,

"I don't want you doing that now." Charlie growled.

"But if I don't she won't be able to do her homework, besides she's expecting me." Bella argued. Charlie sighed, obviously resigning to the fact that Bella would be going to Ravens that night.

**

Bella knocked on the door to the small cottage. Raven lived out in the woods, on the lake. In a part of the forest that no one ever went to. She waited for an answer but no one answered. She was going to wait until she counted to ten before she went home, but before she got to five she heard a series of loud bags, a loud animalistic screech and a whole lot of growling. Bella was more than a little frightened but she decided if Raven needed her help she was going to help. Bella tried turning the doorknob and found it unlocked. She entered slowly clutching the pepper spray her father had given her when she first got to Forks. She walked into the dark corridor, she could see a flight of stairs leading up into more darkness, to her left she could see the kitchen and to the right an even darker room in which soft voices could be heard. Bella took a deep breath and took a few steps into the dark room. In the darkness she could see two pairs of glowing eyes, a pair of golden brown and a pair of light blue really close together. The golden brown eyes were watching the blue where as the blue was watching her. Bella blinked a few times getting used the darkness and when she did she could clearly make out an intense looking Edward had pinned Raven to the couch. His lips were dangerously close to hers, her hands pinned above her head, Raven was watching Bella with an all knowing smile.

"Take it back." Edward snarled.

"Hello Bella." Raven murmured.

"I'm not falling for that again." Edward snarled, his teeth nipping at her neck.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." Bella chocked out, amazed at what she had walked in on. She turned to run away, but somehow Edward beat her to the door.

"It's not what it looks like." Edward cried out. Raven came up behind her.

"Of course, it was completely unconsensual." Raven called out.

"Shut up!" Edward near screamed. Bella cringed and backed away closer to Raven. She tore her eyes away from Edward and turned back to Raven and slung her back off of her shoulder and handed her the books and notes.

"I brought your homework." She whispered, her cheeks were flushed.

"Why thank you." Raven whispered. Throwing the books into the darkness, Bella glanced between the glaring Edward and Raven's smug and cocky stare.

"I'm sorry I interrupted, have a nice night." Bella cried pushing past Edward and rushing to her truck, she managed to hear a very exasperated Raven snarl,

"Well go after her!" And then Edward was beside her saying he was sorry, and asking if he could see her home. Bella stared at Raven who was leaning on her door frame, beside her was the white dog of hers and in her arms a Siamese cat, she had that all knowing smile on her face again, Bella turned to Edward who was smiling as if she were the only one in the world. What was going on?

**

Raven watched them leave with a smile on her face, beside her the dog whined.

"I'm fine honest I am Nick. He didn't get a scratch on me, I let him pin me." Raven replied offhandedly. The Siamese jumped out of her arms, meowing up at her.

"I know I need to rejuvenate, I heard you the first ten times." Raven snarled. The cat turned back to the retreating truck and began to purr.

"I know interesting right? Come on Jann, Nick, let's go get something to eat." Raven called out snapping her fingers, the dog and cat followed her back into the house.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Everlasting Enemies

**xStarletx**

_A/N: Alright, so this isn't story isn't very popular. But I'm gonna keep it up cuz I promised Jann I would finish it. Don't forget to review, or tell people about this…. If you like it._

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Edward had definitely taken an interest in her, Bella realized, just like Raven had predicted. His mood swings were unimaginable, just as Raven had told her. Bella was still a little shocked by what she saw in Raven's cottage, and she saw flashes of it whenever she was alone with Edward. Pictures of Edward on top of Raven, them kissing, doing more than just kissing though that wasn't what she saw, she couldn't help but think about it. She and Edward were never alone, Bella thought, Raven was always in the vicinity watching them and Edward didn't seem to care. Bella was dreaming about Edward now, seeing him in the shadows of his room, accompanied by Raven's Siamese cat on the window sill.

But Here, in Port Angeles she was far away from Edward and Raven. She was there, looking for a book, a book that would help her figure out what Edward truly was. She had been curious since the accident with the van, and though Raven told her just to drop it, Bella found that difficult. She became even more curious when she realized Edward wasn't in school during sunny days, and neither was Raven. Bella was sure Raven was with him and the Cullen family during that time, though she wouldn't admit it. Raven knew something about them that she wasn't willing to share. It made Bella so angry to think that maybe her and Edward were still secretly together, and his interest in her was to throw everyone in school or town off.

She had left Angela and Jessica at the dress store to get to the book store. She was going to meet them at the restaurant after she got the book. She didn't think she'd be surrounded by a bunch of horny guys who seemed content to just circle her, getting closer and closer with their taunts. There was a sudden screeching of tires and the guys separated, backing away. Edward came out of the car, his face contorted in a growl of rage.

"Get in the car!" he snarled. Bella, who was frightened to death immediately rushed for the passenger door. One of the men walked over to Edward as Bella was getting in.

"That was a bad idea." He said to Edward. Edward must have done something really scary for right after that comment the men all back at least three to five steps away from him. Bella wanted to know just what is was that Edward had said or done. She glanced around, there were no other cars, though she knew that Raven didn't drive of course but she knew if Raven wasn't in the car she would probably be around in the area. Edward was suddenly back in the car, speeding towards nowhere in particular.

"I should go back and tear them apart." Edward was snarling to know one inparticular

"No you shouldn't." Bella cried.

"You don't know the vile things there were thinking." Edward growled. Bella couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"And you do?" Bella asked.

"Just talk to me, keep me from turning around and killing them all." Edward pleaded. Bella paused for a moment

"Um you should put your seat belt on." Bella demanded. Edward laughed, the sound filled with malice.

"You should put your own seat belt on." Edward snarled at her. Bella didn't know what to do know.

"I shouldn't have left her behind. She should have been here." Edward was whispering to himself.

"Who, Raven?" Bella asked. Edward quickly glanced at her and then back to the road.

"You're safer when she's around." Edward explained.

"I trust you." Bella announced. Edward stared at her.

"You really shouldn't."

**

Edward took her to the small Italian restaurant where she was supposed to meet Jessica and Angela a few hours ago, they were coming out of the restaurant when Bella made it to the walk way.

"Bella! Where were you! We called you a bunch of times. We waited an hour but we were starving!"Jessica cried running up to her. Bella didn't have a chance to answer, Edward had joined her by her side, smiling sheepishly at the two shocked girls.

"I'm sorry I took Bella away from you. But you know how it is? We met up and just got to talking." Edward explained. The two girls stammered something about driving Bella home now, but Edward interrupted again, "I should make sure Bella eats something."

And then they were alone in the restaurant, of course there were others around them, and the waiter was all over Edward, but technically this was like a date. She had ordered some ravioli, Edward had ordered nothing, Bella felt like a big fat fattie.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" Bella asked. Edward smiled and nodded. Suddenly Bella wanted more answers.

"Tell me about Raven?" Bella demanded. She watched Edwards face change from a pinched smile to an angry snarl.

"What about her?" Edward snarled. Bella thought it odd that he found this topic distasteful.

"How did you meet her? Why did you and her break up? Do you still love her?" Bella shot off, those were the most general of questions.

"I met her at a restaurant here in Forks, I broke up with her when she betrayed me, and no I haven't loved her for years." Edward responded. Bella thought this over.

"How did she betray you? Did she cheat on you?"

"Something like that." Edward responded, Bella secretly thought that this was the stupidest thing she could have ever done, who has the perfect man and cheats on him?

"What about in the car? You said you could read minds." Bella whispered. Edward smiled.

"I can read everyone's mind in the room, except yours, yours is just static." Edward explained.

"Why is there something wrong with me?" Bella asked. Edward laughed again, this time in a soft chiming kind of way.

"I tell you I can read minds and you think there's something wrong with you?" Edward asked. Bella smiled.

"Can you read Ravens?"

"Why the fascination with Raven?" Edward asked.

"You said she could keep me safe." Bella challenged.

"She knows me the best, she knows how to stop me. And no I can't read her mind."

"She knows you best? Knows how to stop you?" Bella asked.

"It's hard to explain."

"Try me."

"I can't." Edward whispered. Bella went back to her food. This connection between Raven and Edward was much stronger then he wanted to let on. He relied on her, he needed her to stay close, Bella wondered why.

**

On the drive home Bella's hand had brushed against Edwards, he was like ice. Fueled by her curiosity she skimmed through the book and found what she was looking for. The cold ones, he ones not allowed on the reserve. Google took her to a website about all the different kinds of Cold ones all around the world. It amounted to one thing. Vampires. Edward Cullen was a Vampire. Bella shook her head, sure he was pale, extremely strong, fast, and was convinced he could read minds, but that doesn't make him a Vampire. But the more she thought about it, the more it made sense.

The next day at school, she brushed past Edward, and walked towards the forest. She knew that Edward was following her, she didn't need to look back. She did glance towards the picnic benches, Raven was still asleep, her large white dog was circling the table and barking, trying to wake her up. Not that it was working. Today she'd confront Edward about what she learned, she hoped he'd prove her wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Everlasting Enemies

xStarletx

_A/N: So here's the third installment, hopefully for the few that are keeping track of this story will like this installment, I shouldn't be a very long story, but there are supposed to be three parts… at least in my head there are three parts maybe even four we'll see. Don't forget to review or check out my other stories =P_

**Chapter 3 **

* * *

She knew Edward was following her, she could feel him, his gaze on the back of her neck, making the hairs lift in awareness. She didn't face him, she faced the silent green glowing grove.

"I know what you are." She cried out into the echoing silence, was that really how her voice sounded? Alone and afraid.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked her. Bella continued.

"How old are you?" She asked

"Seventeen." Edward responded, his voice pinched as if worried, still Bella didn't turn around.

"How long have you been seventeen?" Bella countered.

"For a long time." Edward admitted.

"Super speed, super strength, You don't eat, you're not in school when it's sunny, and you're ice cold, like death." Bella explained.

"Say it."

"You know I know what you are." Bella cried, she didn't want to say the word. She didn't want it to be true.

"Say it!" Edward Bellowed.

"Vampire." Bella whispered, her voice a mere hush but it sounded ten times louder in the grove.

"And you came into the forest alone with me?" Edward asked, asking for confirmation.

"I trust you."

"You shouldn't. I should show you." Edward snarled, suddenly he had her, throwing her onto his back Bella gripped him, suddenly he was running at a super speed up the face of the mountain, taking her to the summit. Suddenly Bella was regretting this. Edward lurched to a stop and threw her onto a bed of soft moss, she could see the school between the trees, and between the trees an odd flash of silver was darting back and forth.

"You don't know what you do to me. Everything about you, you're my own personal brand of heroin. I can barely keep myself away from you, I can't keep myself away from you anymore."

"Then don't." Bella pleaded. Edward turned away from her, stalking to a patch of sunlight breaking through the foliage. When he turned back Bella could see that his skin was glowing like it was made of a million tiny diamonds.

"It's beautiful." She breathed out, Edward let out a cry of frustration.

"No, it's the skin of a killer. Everything about me draws you to me, my smell, my looks, as if that matters." Edward cried, he disappeared and showed up behind her.

"As if you could out run me." He snarled disappeared again, this time beside a felled tree. He picked it up and threw it down the cliff face, Bella watched it roll and bounce.

"As if you could fight me." He finished. He jumped down off the rock he had climbed up on and landed beside her.

"You can't trust me, I don't even trust myself." Edward whispered, he was dangerous close to her, Bella wondered if he was going to kiss her, if he was going to bite her, but she never found out, in a flash of bright silver, Raven's dog Nick collided with Edward. The dogs fur was sticking up oddly, he looked as if he had gotten larger, Edward was suddenly smoking as if he was on fire. He cried out, tried to fight back, Bella tried to help, but the dog was dragging him away from her, his large fangs suck deeply into Edward legs. There was an echoing whistle and the dog stopped, looked up, his head turned towards the bottom of the cliff. The whistle echoed again, Edward had crawled away from him, Bella had rushed forward to grab him, dragging him as far as she could away from the massive animal. The dog turned his head back to Edward and Bella he let out a warning growl and then launched himself off the edge, he ran quickly with a speed rivaling Edwards and disappeared into the forest. Bella realized she had been holding his breath.

"I should have taken that into consideration. I should have remembered what I made them promise." Edward rambled clutching his bleeding leg. Bella was sobbing.

"What was that thing? Wasn't that Raven's dog Nick? Well at least I thought it was. I don't remember him ever being that big before, and the burns, did he do that? And was he seriously silver? Edward! What's going on?" Bella sobbed, Edward, who's head was in her lap looked at her with an oddly at peace gaze.

"Yes that was Nick, it is one of his forms, I do believe he has three in total." Edward responded as if this was a normal happenstance. Bella was slightly shocked.

"What? Forms? Does Raven know?" Bella asked. Edward laughed at her, Bella glanced to the wound in his leg, from the holes in his jeans she could see that they were no scabs, his burns were past blistering and starting to fade, still his amber eyes were on her.

"Of course she knows. She's known everything. About me, about my family, about the others Vampires that have been attacking recently, she's been there the whole time."

"She knows? You told her? Been there, like recently through the last four years or something."

"No, more like the last 600 years, give or take a few decades." Edward responded, Bella's blood went cold, they were immortal lovers weren't they. Then why was he here with her?

"She a vampire? Like you're mate?" Bella asked, Edward laughed.

"No, Bella, she's a slayer. She designed to kill monsters like me. Her dog and cat are special creatures bonded to her for the rest of her life, as long as she is alive so are they, and since she's immortal so are they." Edward explained. Bella struggled to take this all in.

"Is she here to kill you?" Bella asked.

"No, she's just making my immortal life miserable."

"Why? Are all slayers immortal?"

"No, you see long ago right after I was turned, I found her, and as you said we courted. I had no idea she was a slayer targeting me. But you see she's a lot like you, her smell her blood, it's designed to attract creatures like me. Her weapons are the only one that could kill me if they were to wound me severely. I walked in on her, and the spell she was using, probably an attack of sorts, alerted me to her true purpose, her true reason for courting me. I attacked her, and managed to get a bite in, the venom spread and turned her into a whole different type of slayer, half vampire half human witch." Edward explained. Bella stared at him, asking him to continue with her eyes.

"We chased each other for a while, in 1543 I had her committed to the Christians as a witch, they nearly burnt her at the stake, though I found out later that she's impervious to fire. In 1620 we officially made our way to the U.S.A But in the later years we found it the best to leave, we had started tattling on each other, sending each other to the British jails for rebels, though neither of us was involved. In 1773, we accidentally knocked over an entire shipment of tea in one of our battles, Raven was dressed as an Indian at the time. It was all controversial In 1912 we sank the Titanic, we were supposed to be on vacation, my family and I, apparently she was on vacation as well. Amazing how we think alike sometimes. Either way she ended up throwing an iceberg at me, found out that time that she had control over water elements. During the two world wars we lost track of each other, then when we moved to Forks, she just showed up one day out of the blue. She – to this day- says that she was here first, but I never once sensed her and neither did the family. Well maybe Alice, she really likes Raven." Bella listened quietly to the story taking in everything that was being told to her. It made sense. Being followed around by a slayer would be good protection for a human like her. Edward was healed now, he was getting up, testing his injured leg, as he watched her.

"You asked her to protect me from you didn't she?" Bella asked she wanted confirmation. Edward smiled at her.

"Yes I did, it was why Nick followed us. That's why he attacked; he must have thought I was going to attack you." Edward confirmed. Bella found this slightly more relaxing, at least with Raven around she knew she's be somewhat safe.

"Does she still love you?"

"No." Edward snarled turning away from her. For some reason she didn't believe that.

**

From her perch in her tree she watched Edward and Bella, once upon a time that had been her, being courted, looking into amber eyes and feeling lost in the pounding feeling in her chest. Beside her, her faithful Siamese cat, Jann, sat on the tree branch, she arched her back in an elongated stretch, rubbing her side against Raven's leg, Raven looked down. There at the bottom of the large tree was Nick. He was angry she called him off, he had wanted to eat Edward since the early 14th century, Jann on the other hand, wanted to kill him from the very first second she had taken in his scent. His betrayal and the constant attacks, the centuries of pain need and want, hadn't softened her beloved pet's feelings for him. Somewhere in the forest she could hear the rustling of something other than the normal creatures that lived in the forest. Nick was up again he wanted to hunt, Jann jumped down from her perch, apparently she did too. Raven rolled her eyes. So today she'd be hunting vampires today. She hadn't had a chance to rejuvenate in the last three hundred years, from Edwards constant interruptions, not to mention the brief vacation in various German detention camps, apparently she was supposed to be a weapon, all she ever destroyed was her cells, her camps and her captors. Maybe some good would come out of a brief fight with some insane vampire. Maybe it would be a good distraction from everything about stupid Edward Cullen.

That night Edward had walked Bella home, in the evening dusk her brown hair shone in a way he hadn't seen since the first night he had ever met Raven. He shook his head clear of his thoughts of her, to focus on Bella, she was his future now. It didn't work so well. Edward sensed the presence first, then saw the figure on Bella's roof, it had been crouching waiting for them. Edward then saw the glint of snow white dash before him, he looked down and saw that Nick was at his feet, his white fur covered in splotches of deep red blood. He took a deep scent in and knew who it was, Raven was bleeding, a lot. Nick whined, he mustn't have been able to find Carlisle and had found him instead.

"What is it?" Edward asked, the dog whined and nudged the bracelet on his right hand wrist. The dog was the only one who knew who had originally made the crest as a gift for him. Worry shook through him, though he couldn't figure out why he cared so much.

"Edward is that blood?" Bella asked, Edward ignored her, he had to this was more important.

"Where is she Nick? Take me to her!" Edward demanded. Then he disappeared running into the forest following the silver fur. Leaving Bella calling after him, he raced towards her Cottage, but even before he got there he felt the pang of fresh blood filling his nostrils. And there at her front door he saw her sprawled in the doorway, half inside, half outside. Edward had to back away the urge to rush to her and drain her of whatever blood she had left was too strong, in his pause he called Carlisle and told him to bring the family. They'd need all the help they could get. He took a few deep breaths and then rushed forward to her side ignoring the need to sink his teeth into her.

* * *

**don't forget to review guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

Everlasting Enemies

xStarletx

A/N: Well here's the next chapter, my friend's been pressing me for it, and as I promised her she gets to KICK ASS! Hopefully you guys like too! Don't forget to review people!

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"She's lost a lot of blood." Carlisle whispered, the family was around her.

"She must have gone up against another Vampire." Rosalie mused.

"Alice what did you see about this." Edward asked.

"Nothing about this specific instance, but she's going to die Edward, soon." Alice replied. Edward thought this over, She took in a sudden deep breath and jolted up, her hand connecting with Carlisle's jaw, throwing him at least two feet away from her. Everyone let out sighs of relief, though none except maybe Alice, would admit that they cared for her.

"Aw, I'm sorry. Reflexes and such." She apologized.

"You took an extra long time bouncing back from that" Alice whispered to her.

"Aw quit you're worrying, I'll be fine. I'm the best remember?" She snarled.

"Yea, well the Best just ended up with her intestines on the floor." Emmett snarled. She threw him a sarcastic glare. Edward walked out of the cottage and into the fresh night air, Alice's words repeated over and over again in his mind.

"She's going to die Edward, soon."

**

Edward and Bella went public about their relationship a few days after that, everyone at school was talking about it. Bella was beside herself with happiness, but something about Raven had changed. It was quieter and more and more tired by the day. Bella wondered if it was because she and Edward were dating, she also wondered if Edward had told her that Bella knew what they both were. Soon Raven stopped coming to school all together, no one saw her in town, and the lights were always off in the house. Bella asked Edward about it, but he just shrugged off her concerns, saying that if something had happened to Raven he would have heard about it by now.

A week later Edward announced that he would be taking Bella up to have dinner with his parents at their mountain abode. Bella was slightly worried, for one she knew that Vampires didn't eat, but what if they didn't want her there

"What if they don't like me?" Bella asked.

"I'm going to take you to my home to meet my Vampire family, and you're worried if they won't like you?" Edward laughed. Bella frowned, she thought it was a perfectly logical worry, she wanted his parents to like her. He left when Jacob and his father arrived at the house, there was an iciness around them.

"You smell funny, who have you been hanging around with? Other than that Cullen boy?" Jacob asked. Bella frowned.

"I was at Raven's a few days ago, I went to see if she was ok, but she didn't answer the door." Bella replied wondering if that's what he meant.

"Ah, that would explain it." Jacob replied, walking away from her. Bella wondered how much he knew about Raven and Edward.

**

Bella was nervous on the ride up to the house, which consequently was made mostly of glass. Once inside she was surprised by the open atmosphere and the light colors.

"Whoa, it's so open and light." Bella murmured.

"What did you expect? Coffins, bats and a moat?" Edward teased.

"No, not a moat." Bella replied Edward laughed, taking her up the stairs to where she found most of the Cullen's making food for her.

"I told them not to do this." Edward whispered into her ear. A woman that looked no more than twenty moved forward to greet her.

"This is Esme my mother for all intensive purposes." Edward introduced.

"It's so nice to meet you Bella, we're making Italiano for you. I hope you're hungry." She whispered.

"Yes I am." Bella replied.

"She already ate." Edward snarled silently under his breath. Behind them the bowl in Rosalie's hands snapped into pieces.

"Great, Just great!" She cried, everyone shot her warning glances but she continued, "She should know, now that they've gone public, if something were to happen, the whole family will be implicated."

"Something, as in, I became the meal." Bella filled in. Everyone chuckled, from outside a window, Alice came bounding off of an evergreen tree branch, Jasper following her.

"There were a lot of 'Sorrys' and 'My Bads' out in the woods today, I think we might lose another window." Alice announced to the family. Bella looked to Edward for clarification but she didn't get any right away.

"Not again." He snarled instead.

"At least I can give her medical attention. Her healing rates have become alarmingly slow." Carlisle announced. Bella looked around to the concerned faces, each were trying to conceal any hint of the emotion.

"She'll be fine, she's the best of the best after all." Edward replied, everyone glanced to Alice who wasn't smiling, but looking away.

"Um, who?" Bella asked.

"Oh, Raven, she's been practicing an awful lot these past couple of weeks." Edward replied. Bella nodded at this, it made sense the whole family knew her, and most of them even liked her, it was Edward who had the problem with her. Alice quickly leant in and gave her a hug.

"Oh you do smell good." Alice teased. Edward looked like he could hit her. From behind her there was a very loud,

"MOTHER FU-!" And suddenly a tree collapsed to the ground a million splinters ricocheted off the glass.

"Oh My did you see that? That tree exploded!" Bella cried, the family laughed.

"Don't worry about that. Bella and I will be good friends!" Alice replied

"Um, I'll show you around the house." Edward offered, taking her away from them.

"FUCK SHE BIT ME!" Came a scream, there was a thudding sound on the roof and then another tree was felled.

"Seriously what is that?" Bella asked.

"Raven, or Jann, most likely Nick." Edward replied. Bella looked back out towards the forest.

"But, how?" Bella asked.

"This is my room." Edward whispered changing the subject. Bella smiled, taking in the sight.

"No bed?" She asked, referring to the couch that sat in its place.

"I don't sleep Bella." Edward admitted downstairs there came a crash.

"YOU THREW ME THROUGH ANOTHER WINDOW!" Came a scream. Edward swore loudly. Bella smiled, Raven had gone through a window.

"Can we go see?" she pleaded. Edward stared at her, downstairs there were a few more crashes. Bella tried her sweetest look to win him over. Edward sighed.

"Just stay behind me, shit goes flying when those guys start fighting." Edward warned. Bella nodded in agreement.

When she got downstairs the entire living room was destroyed. The grand piano was destroyed, there were holes in the walls, one whole window had been smashed through, obviously the one Raven had gone through. And there she was in the middle, on her left a tall boy, somewhere around 17 years of age, his hair was snow white and of a shaggy short variety, he had small pert white ears on the top of his head, and a large white bushy tail coming out of his jeans. He was wearing a black tee-shirt, hat happened to have several large rips in it. His large golden eyes were watching Raven for the next move, he had large fangs dropping out of his mouth, he growled viciously at Raven, the gesture seemed to have no effect on her, but Bella was terrified by it. On Raven's a left a 19 year old Asian looking cat girl crouched ready to spring. She had long black hair with two small brown ears poking out of the masses, though most of her hair was up in a pony tail, her bangs were too short and were hanging over her right side of her face. Her long elongated brown tail was twitching back and forth, it also came out from her black jeans. She was oddly wearing tall leather stiletto boots, it must have been difficult to fight in but she looked comfortable in her pose. She was wearing a black halter top, which showed off most of her bare back which had a stripe of spots traveling down her spine and some sparsely situated spots from her shoulder to her elbow. She had large claws sprouting from her fingertips that were dripping a green liquid that was burning the wooden floors. Raven was dressed in leather pants, that had rips all over, and a leather jacket, on her back were two large swords, her hands were on fire her eyes were an odd bright blue and seemed to be switching back and forth between the cat-woman and the dog-man. Her lips were a bright red, though her bottom lip had a cut in it, her arms and torso were also covered in what looked like bit marks and scratch marks, there was splinters stuck in her black hair. So she was the one who got thrown through the tree.

Still in the kitchen the rest of the Cullen family huddled together watching the trio with avid interest, each whispering to each other possible about the outcome of the match. Suddenly with a quickness that surprised Bella the two animalistic opponents ran at Raven, who merely threw herself back, she landed on her hands and flipped back up, the cat ran at her, and with one kick sent her flying back to the wall. While Raven was distracted the dog came at her from the side, with her hands on fire again she managed to land a hit that sent him flying, though he had managed to slice her thigh.

"Shouldn't you help her?" Bella asked, these things were seriously trying to hurt her, and where was Jann or Nick, she saw no sign of her beloved pets. Edward merely laughed, Raven finally had the two swords out, but both had just pulled out guns. Bella saw Raven roll her eyes, the dog and the cat stood side by side now and opened fire, Bella didn't get to see much of what had happened for Edward had suddenly thrown her up onto the stairs. Bella heard the sound of bullets getting lodged in the wall, and bouncing off of something metallic, possibly the two swords. When Edward let her back in Raven was on top of the dog who had somehow been thrown onto the cat, she had both swords pointed at their necks. He gave her a dry look and then handed Raven her pink I-pod. She sheathed both swords again and then put her head phones on. Raven let out a small sigh as the loud pounding of music filled her ears. The dog and the cat stood up, each groaning, Raven took a deep breath and as she exhaled all of their wounds started to heal, bones snapped back into place, joints popping back in. Bella clearly saw Raven's jaw pop back into place.

"Are you ok?" Bella asked, walking towards her. Raven turned to her she was oddly calm. Bella moved towards her in a flash the cat woman was in front of her. She hissed at her, her claws swiping at Bella's face. She would have got her had Edward not been there to pull her back. Edward's fangs dopped, he growled at the cat girl, the cat took an instant defensive stance, the dog was there behind her, growling at him. Edward glanced back between the two, Bella had a feeling that he couldn't take on both.

"Enough!" Raven screamed. Both the dog and the cat straightened. The cat turned on her.

"I don't like her. I don't want her touching you, or me or Nick. Just let me kill her!" The cat pleaded, her voice dripping with a British accent.

"I'm with her, get rid of the problem no more threat. Makes perfect sense if you think about it." The Dog countered, he also had a British accent.

"We're not going to kill anyone you understand, now stand down or I'll confiscate your chew toys, and your cat nip!" Raven warned. The dog and the cat both snarled but slunk away. Raven looked around at her surroundings.

"Wow, we really messed this place up this time." She whispered, looking around. Raven lifted her hands, her fingers spread wide, she began to hum and things began to move falling back into place. The holes in the walls were patched up the glass for the window rebuilt itself in frame, the burns from the cats claws disappeared, and the bullets all dislodged themselves from the wall and floated back to Ravens hand. The grand piano rebuilt itself and every dent or broken item was fixed and replaced. Bella had never seen anything like it before in her life.

"There we go I think that's everything." Raven cried, handing the bullets to the dog who was waiting beside her. He took them and put them in his pocket.

"Alright, can we go now?" The cat asked, her arms crossed across her chest, her acid green eyes were glaring at Bella.

"Don't be rude." Raven warned.

"Oh, do I smell Italiano?" The dog suddenly asked, sniffing the air.

"Yes, we made spaghetti for Bella, but she's not hungry." Esme replied.

"Who's rude now?" The cat snarled. Raven sent her the most evilest of the look and she immediately shut up.

"Don't worry about Jann, she doesn't like anyone." Raven whispered to Bella.

"Whoa, that's Jann? But I thought she was a cat!" Bella question, the cat stood up ready to stalk across the floor to smack Bella across the face.

"Well, that's just one her forms. But word of the wise, don't call her a cat." Raven warned.

"And that's Nick?" Bella asked pointing to the white hair dog man, who waved back at her, he was more interested in the bowl of spaghetti Esme had given him.

"Yes, that's Nick." Raven replied, watching as Jann joined him in the kitchen for a bowl of spaghetti.

"You should have some of this, you're too skinny." Jann snarled, shoving a bowl of spaghetti into Raven's hands. Raven thanked her and took a bite. Jann glared at Bella again.

"If you so much as even look at me the wrong way you will know what death by spaghetti feels like, and you will die thinking 'wow, that's what that feels like.'" Jann snarled to Bella.

"Ignore her." Raven whispered. Edward was beside her.

"Well this is eventful." Edward whispered.

**

"So, Jann like hates my guts?" Bella asked.

"Jann hates everyone." Edward whispered, he was driving her home, Raven, Jann and Nick had left a few hours ago.

"Jann has wanted to kill me since the 13th century." Edward replied after a few seconds of bubbling laughter.

"Why hasn't she?"

"Raven wouldn't let her. She may not act like it but she listens to what Raven says." Edward replied. He pulled up to Bella's house and saw Jacob walking in the direction of the lake.

"Where do you suppose he's going?" Bella asked.

"Probably to the lake." Edward murmured.

"But why?" Bella asked. "Why would he want to see Raven?"

"I don't know." Edward snarled, watching as Jacob's form disappeared into the shadows. Something was going on, Bella realized, and she still had no idea what it was.

* * *

**HEY GUYS! DID YOU LIKE IT? REVIEW AND TELL ME!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Everlasting Enemies**

**xStarletx**

**A/N Here it is the next installment only two more chapters after that and this will be DONE! Well this part anyways, there may be a second part with new characters we'll see. Don't forget to review. **

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Bella had begun to spend quite a bit of time with Edward, he had even taken to showing up in her room while she was sleeping. They had their first kiss there, which hadn't gone as well as she had hoped, but at least he had kissed her right? Bella had noticed that she no longer saw glints of silver or small flashed of brown following her and Edward. Which made sense, they had gone public, Edward was showing such good self control and both pets hated her guts.

Edward told her stories about his past, about the things he and Raven did. Their narrow escapes from death at each other's hands, how he stopped her from rejuvenating for the last 50 years and therefore left her slow and weak. Bella was surprised to know that the powers she had now were only a quarter of the actually power is had. She had many battle techniques and spells, she really was the best of the best. There was even one time, right after she had been changed actually, that she fought off a whole vampire army sent to kill her. Bella wondered if she'd ever see Raven at her full power, Edward told her that after the full moon this month she probably would.

Coincidently the full moon that month turned out to be perfect weather for baseball according Edward.

"Look I may not know a lot about baseball but I know the best time to play is good weather." Bella joked. Edward laughed.

"I know, but we need a storm to play." Edward explained. She tried to get Edward to enlighten her but he was determined to impress her, not that that was a difficult feat. He gave her a jersey and a cap to wear, Esme clasped an arm around her shoulder.

"We need a ref." She explained.

"She thinks we cheat." Emmett declared.

"I know you cheat." Esme countered. "So just call 'em as you see 'em."

It didn't take her long to figure out why they needed a storm, every hit sounded like a crack of thunder, and none of them missed. It was half way through the game when Alice called for them to stop. Everyone gathered around Bella making a shield.

"They were leaving then they heard us playing." Alice whispered. Edward turned to drag Bella away.

"Not enough time." Carlisle snarled.

"Call for Raven." Alice whispered.

"What for? To have her ass handed to her again? She's too weak to fight them off thanks so someone." Emmett snarled, glaring at Edward who looked away.

"Just stay behind me and don't say anything." Edward ordered Bella, who wasn't quite sure what any of this was about until she saw the figures emerge out of the fog. At the head, was a tall black man, his dread locks were long, just like his long leather coat. He was devoid of any shirt. To his left there was a red headed woman, and to his right a blonde man. Suddenly Bella understood, they were the other vampires in the area, she wished she had Raven her, or at least Jann or Nick.

"My name is Laurent, this is James and this is Victoria. We heard you playing." The leader introduced, the two behind him eyed the wall the family had created.

"My name is Carlisle, this is my wife Esme, this is our little family. You've created quite a stir here." Carlisle chided.

"My apologies, we had no idea that this territory had been claimed." Laurent apologized.

"We live here, but it's alright." Carlisle smiled, everyone was on edge.

"Interesting, well how about a friendly game? We'd love to play." Laurent asked.

"Why not, two of our team was leaving anyway." Emmett offered, handing Laurent a bat.

"I have a wicked curve ball." Victoria snarled, catching the ball Alice tossed her.

"I can handle that." Rosalie countered. James had still said nothing, Edward was ushering Bella away, it was then that the wind picked up.

"You brought a snack." James snarled, moving towards Bella, Edward moved in front of her growling at him, the whole Cullen family was suddenly by his side, making it even more difficult for James to get through to her, but he didn't back down. Laurent immediately got between the two.

"It looks like the game is cancelled, Come on James. We're leaving." He whispered. James didn't move neither did Vitoria, Edward was caught in a staring match between him and James. James must have been thinking something pretty awful, when Edwards growling got even louder. Finally James straightened he pulled on his jacket, and then walked away, wrapping an arm around Victoria.

"Get Bella out of here." Carlisle ordered. Edward nearly dragged Bella to the car, she was near sprinting to keep up with him. He threw open the car door, and pushed her in, he then rushed around to the other side and hopped in.

He was on the phone almost immediately after as he sped down the mountain.

"No Jann, I need her, I've got a Vampire after Bella." Edward cried, "Just give her the phone Jann, no don't hang up…. SHIT."

Edward dialed again. "Jann give her the phone." He demanded apparently she hung up again, for seconds later he threw the phone at the windshield.

"I need to get you out of here." Edward snarled.

"What why?" Bella asked, "What is he like after me now?"

"James is a hunter, he relishes in the Hunt and I just made it the most interesting hunt yet." Edward snarled. "He's already got your scent."

"We can't leave, what about Charlie?" Bella cried.

"No he's probably already at your house." Edward snarled. Running a hand through his hair.

"Then we have to go there, we can't let him hurt Charlie!" Bella cried.

"Do you have an idea?" Edward asked.

**

The idea went just like she planned, she told Charlie what her Mom had said when she left him. Told him she had broken up with Edward and that she was leaving. She thought Edward would be taking her to his place, but he went to the lake instead.

Raven came out of the house, completely dressed in white, and barefoot, Jann and Nick flanked her, each in white as well.

"I'm really sorry but I need you to help me." Edward pleaded, rushing up to her. Raven did not look happy.

"I know Vampire after Bella, what do you need me for? Just kill the bastard." Raven snarled.

"I will but I need your help. Please Raven, at least lend be Jann or Nick." Edward Begged.

"Ask them yourself." Raven snarled and then turned back into the house. Edward went to open his mouth to ask when Jann broke out in to hysterical laughter.

"Oh My God the douche is actually going to ask us." She cried, clutching her sides as if they ached. She straightened after sometime and turned to Edward.

"Dude, I hate you and I hate her. I also want to kill the both of you. Obviously I'm opting to let the bitch die. Have a nice night." Jann snarled before turning and joining Raven in the house. Edward turned to Nick obviously desperate.

"Sorry man, but I don't like you. I'm just nicer about it." Nick replied turning away himself. Edward's balled his hands into fists and stalked after, Bella followed. Edward had halted at the door, Bella stared at him, his eyes had bulged in wonder or possibly fear. He was staring at a large pentacle drawn in white chalk, there were crystals around the edges as well as candles in the circle, around the edges and for light.

"What is that?" He asked pointing to the pentacle

"What do you think it is, I'm trying to rejuvenate." Raven cried, she was standing in the middle, a large book of what was probably spells and incantations was in her arms.

"But, that's from, that night that I…" Edward trailed off. Raven frowned and look away.

"Yes, it is, now get out, I'm not helping you, not till I rejuvenate, and at this rate it's going to take all night." Raven snarled.

"But if that's all you were doing, why didn't you tell me?" Edward asked moving closer, Jann and Nick cut him off.

"You wouldn't have listened, you don't listen now and you most definitely wouldn't have listened then. Show him out Jann." Raven replied. Bella saw Jann's wicked smile as did Edward probably, for he let her usher her out.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, though Bella couldn't figure out who he was saying it too. They turned away from the house, apparently they weren't getting any help from her at all.

**

When they got back to the Cullen's house they began to discuss what was going to happen. Esme was going to stay behind to watch out for Charlie, Rosalie Emmet and Edward were going to wear some of Bella's clothes so that they could draw James away from where they were really taking Bella. Alice and Jasper would be the ones to drive her back to Phoenix where they would stay until everything cleared up, or if they had to go somewhere else.

"I'm going to make sure that you're safe again Bella." Edward assured her, as she was leaning out of the car window.

"She'll be perfectly safe as long as I can stay awake and keep Jann away from her." Someone voiced from the door. Everyone turned and Raven stood there, her combat gear on, minus the swords for she hand them in her hand, beside her was Nick and Jann, each in battle attire as well.

"You're coming?'' Edward asked, smiling for the first time that day, Bella couldn't help but feel jealous.

"She caught this incurable disease, it's called caring. It has these odd symptoms like guilt and worry. I hope I never catch it. Come here." Jann snarled stalking past Edward towards Bella. Nick ran past her.

"I have to her scent first you dolt." He snarled. He took Bella's had through the window and rubbed it against his neck, he did the same with her other hand and a lock of her hair.

"I'm good." Nick cried out, walking away from her.

"Ok, get out of the car." Jann demanded. Bella hesitated. "I just need to mask your scent." Jann explained. Bella listened and got out of the car. Jann took a deep breath and x, a mist like substance the stank to high heaven covered Bella. It burned when it got in her eyes and her mouth.

"Didn't you tell her to cover her face?" Raven asked, joining Jaan who was happy to see Bella sputter and cough and rub her eyes.

"Must have escaped me." Jann replied. Raven smacked her once.

"Alright Alright I'm sorry!" Jann snarled getting into the car after Raven.

"Don't say it to me say it to her!"

"No."

"Bad Kitty!"

"AND PROUD OF IT!"

Bella was worried she'd have to hear this conversation for the rest of the ride to Phoenix, luckily both Raven and Jann passed out five minutes out of Forks. Raven really was just super tired. Bella had noticed Alice's upset looks when Raven arrived at the garage, she Alice arguing with Edward, probably about Raven's involvement, everyone had been upset at her appearance. Bella wanted to believe that it was because they didn't like her, but she knew that wasn't true, they all knew where this path lead, apparently everyone did but Raven.

* * *

**OOOHHHH What do you think her Fate it? I know what it is, well I better I'm the writer. Don't forget to Review you guys!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

****

Everlasting Enemies

**xStarletx**

**A/N: Well here's chapter 6, there are two more after this one, and then I'm going to start Part 2, it's still going to be under Everlasting Enemies, unless you guys think I should make it a whole different story, Tell me what you think! Don't forget to Review. Oh hey guys, what's Mary Sue? Someone Tell me please?**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Edward had them running, he was the fastest of course, out of the Vampires anyway. Nick in his wolf form was running a head of them, every now and then he was rubbing against a tree or a rock, scenting the area. Edward was still running even when Nick stopped, he was staring down the path that they had been running on. Edward paused, turning back to Nick, whose head was in the air sniffing the air. Suddenly Nick changed into his human form, and turned to address the Vampires watching him.

"He's caught on, he's changed his course."

**

Raven was still asleep, Alice and Jasper were sitting in the living room. Jann, who had to be smuggled in as a cat, was sitting at the table eating sushi she had ordered up to the room. Every now and then Jann would take out a hand held device and look at it, then she would put it back in her pocket. Bella decided that she wanted something to eat as well, but she knew better then to ask Jann to share her sushi. As she was dialing for food she saw that Alice had straightened and Jasper had given her a piece of paper to draw on.

"He's changed his course." Alice whispered, sketching on the paper with a piece of charcoal.

"What is she doing?" Bella asked.

"She's drawing what she sees." Jasper explained, watching Alice.

"So she sees the future?" Bella asked.

"No, she merely sees the paths that people are on, it always changes." Jasper replied. Bella looked down to the drawing it was pretty familiar.

"He's going to go to a Ballet Studio?" Bella asked. Jasper and Alice stared at her.

"You know what this is?" Jasper asked.

"Yea, I took Ballet lessons when I was younger, here in Phoenix. The studio that's I took lessons at has that same arch." Bella replied pointing to the picture. Alice and Jasper exchanged glances.

"Does that mean he's here?" Bella asked. Alice and Jasper wasn't going to answer that, not when their cell phone was ringing. Alice talked to Edward for a while before handing Bella the phone.

"We've lost him, Esme and Rosalie are staying to protect your dad. I'm so sorry Bella. I will make this better, I won't leave you, not until your safe again." Edward swore.

"It's fine, Edward, Just be safe." Bella pleaded.

"And bring me a toy!" Jann cried into the phone. Bella looked to her, wondering when she had gotten so close to her. Surprisingly Edward chuckled.

"I've already got you and Raven something." Edward replied.

"What about me?" Bella asked, almost entirely hurt and entirely jealous.

"Oh, uh, it's just I know that Jann and Raven like happy meal toys…" Edward tried to explain.

"It's fine." Bella whispered though she knew that it wasn't. Edward hung up moments later, and Bella was seething. Raven was still asleep, and apparently still a major part of Edwards life.

**

Later that evening, a few hours before Edward was supposed to arrive Bella got another phone call. Her mother's frantic voice was on the end.

"Mom, Mom listen to me!" Bella cried, trying to get her to calm down. Suddenly it was James' dark voice that came out of the receiver.

"If you want to save your mother, you will come to the quaint little ballet studio that you frequented when you were younger, and come alone." James demanded and then hung up. Bella felt her heart pound, James had gotten her mother? Bella dropped her bag and began to think of a way to escape the all knowing Vampires to get to her mother. Bella managed to get out to the hallway where Raven was waiting for her.

"Wha? How did you get out here?" Bella asked. She didn't really want to see Raven right now.

"I walked through a few walls." Raven replied offhandedly, as if walking through walls was a regular occurrence for her. "But where do you think you're going?"

"You wouldn't understand!" Bella cried.

"Let me guess, he's got your mother." Raven guessed. Bella was shocked.

"How did you?" Bella tried to ask.

"Jann heard you on the phone and woke me up." Raven replied. Bella nodded.

"Well you're not stopping me." Bella warned. Raven sighed.

"No, I'm going with you." Raven demanded.

"You can't I have to go alone." Bella reminded her, "Or did Jann leave that part out?"

"Will you stop your belly aching? I happen to have a plan." Raven snarled.

* * *

**I know it's short you guys, but I hope you like it! Don't forget to tell me what you think about what i should do with Part 2 when you Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Everlasting Enemies**

**xStarletx**

**A.N: Here we are Chapter 7 Woot. We're almost done peoples!!!! ^w^ are you as excited as I am? Lol I hope so. My boyfriend (who hates this story btw) was happy to know I'd be done with this one, but was totally bummed to find out that there would be a part 2, a part 3 and maybe even a part 4. But those won't come for a while. So I hope you all enjoy this one, don't forget to review! Can someone please tell me what Mary-Sue is? Please?**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Bella hopped into a cab outside of the hotel, Raven had said she'd make sure Jasper and Alice wouldn't know she was gone until later on. Bella directed the cab to the ballet studio, and found the door unlocked. She moved into the ballet studio thinking about what she was doing. She knew Raven wasn't powerful enough to save her, but dying in the place of someone you love is pretty noble. And for some reason she found it very comforting that Raven would probably die before her, at least she'd know that Edward wouldn't find solace in Raven's arms when Bella was gone. She walked into the dark dance room, the mirrors were glowing in the moonlight, Bella felt shivers travel up and down her spine. In the closet across the room she heard her mother calling her name, Bella ran forward and opened the door. Instead of her mother she found a TV playing a home video of her, one of her very first recitals where she didn't want to go out, she had hidden in that very closet. She whirled around, ready to make her escape seeing as he had lied and found James standing behind her, Video camera in hand, it belonged to her mother.

"I borrowed this from you house, I'm making a home video for Edward to watch." James taunted, leaning in closer to her, training the video camera on her terrified face. Bella took out the pepper spray her father had given her and sprayed it into his eyes. It had no effect what-so-ever, she could tell, but for five seconds it gave her the chance to run away, but of course he caught up. He blocked her path, Bella came skittering to a halt and with one hit, which was probably took very little of his effort, he sent Bella flying into a mirrored column. Bella could feel the blood leaking from her head and the cut on her arm, but that had been part of the plan.

Raven had become disentangled from her body, she was now standing where Bella had stood not two seconds ago, James was a little shocked to say the least. Raven lifted her hand and hit him back sending him flying away from the both of them. Raven took her swords out and circled the fallen vampire. Bella watched, it felt good to finally have her out of her mind, she had felt like she had been penetrated in the most oddest of ways. James jumped up to face her.

"I said to come alone." He snarled, most likely to Bella.

"You said you had her mother." Raven countered. Bella growled, Raven had known that it wasn't her mother, apparently she didn't want to waste her precious breath on trying talk her out of coming her. Bella struggled to pull away from the fight, she wasn't moving very fast.

"I killed you once, I'll kill you again." James warned. Raven laughed.

"You didn't kill me, you hit like a girl!" Raven challenged, James rushed her, Raven sliced with her swords, James sliced with his hand. The sword hit his mark, leaving a hissing gash on his shoulder, unfortunately James had managed to land a hit, it looked as if he broken her left hand. Bella saw the pain spasm on Raven's face, but it passed and was replaced with the smug determination. James laughed at her, Raven continued to stare. James Launched himself at her again, Raven swung her swords at him again, he dodged and tackled her sending her to the ground. Raven struggled to get back up, she was tiring already. James moved back to Bella.

"Both of you are just so fragile." He snarled, his foot on Bella's leg, James twisted his foot and Bella heard her leg crack then the pain exploded. She screamed in agony and sometime after that a crash was heard. Bella saw James stumble away from her, and saw Jann's lithe cat form rush forward, she swiped her acid claws at him the poison seering his skin turning the ripped edges a sick black. She hissed, her brown ears flat against her skull.

"No dog? No, you left him in Forks." James taunted.

"Yes, keep joking jester boy, I'll use your spleen as a chew toy." Jann warned.

"You already tried this, you're not going to win. You're not strong enough." James cried.

"But I am!" Someone cried, Edwards first hit sent James fully across the room, Nick knelt down beside Bella, and lifted her easily into his arms. Jann rushed to Raven's side, Edward stood waiting for James' next move. Bella saw James rush forward, and then at the very last second lurched to the side, changing his course for her and Nick. Edward tried to stop him but he was just a little too far ahead. He grabbed Nick's ankle, mid leap and threw him back to the floor. Bella bounced out of his arms, smashing into yet another mirror. This time a shard had become lodged in her upper thigh. She pulled it out, and instantly regretted it, blood seeped through her jeans almost instantly and at that moment she remembered the first aid she had learned in gym, an impaled object will act like a stopper, keeping the blood from leaking out.

"None of you are strong enough." James taunted again, a large piece of mirror in his hands, he had pulled that out of his arm. He bent down beside Bella, he picked up her hand, she struggled to pull it away from him, but he sunk his fangs into her wrist instead. Bella screamed in agony it felt as if liquid fire had been poured into her veins. In flashes she saw Raven run at James, she saw James impale her, the pain took her to a dark place and when she recovered, Raven's hand was through James' chest, in her hand she held his heart.

"If I'm going, I'm taking you with me." She snarled. Carlisle and the others had arrived, he was tending to her. He was tying a belt around her bleed, she struggled to talk to them. Edward was kneeling beside her, Alice Jasper and Emmett were dealing with what was left of James. Nick, Jann and Raven were nowhere to be seen.

"The venoms in her blood." Carlisle declared looking down at Bella, a particularly strong set of convulsion took over her senses for a while.

"What do we do?" Edward asked.

"You have to suck the venom out of her." Carlisle demanded. Edward argued with him for a while and then eventually agreed. He brought her wrist to his lips, his amber eyes looking down at her, fear visible on his face. Bella cried out when his teeth sunk into her, but as he fed she felt the burning cool off, her world was getting blacker, and with one last bright flash of light she became one with the darkness, not regretting for one minute the choices that had landed her in Edward's arms, whether she died or not.

**

Bella was greeted by the harsh glow of iridescent lights. Where the hell was she? She groaned and turned her head, her mother came into view.

"Oh Bella, you're ok. We were so worried" Renee sighed.

"What happened?" She asked her, wondering what the cover story was.

"You fell down a flight of stairs, you went through a window. The Cullens came down to talk you out of leaving, then heard you fall and took you to the hospital." She explained. Bella nodded.

"That sounds like something I would do." Bella agreed, she tried to crane around her mom, but it hurt to move.

"Where's Edward?" She asked, she knew he must have been there.

"He's over there, sleeping. He hasn't left your side since you got here." Rene whispered. Bella smiled, Edward was faking, and she knew he couldn't sleep.

"Mom, could you go get dad, I need to apologize." Bella asked, she did need to apologize but she wanted to talk to Edward alone. As soon as Rene left the room, Edward was up and beside her.

"Is everyone ok?" Bella asked.

"Yes, mostly." Edward whispered, Bella stared at him. Why did he look so forlorn?

"And James?"

"He's dead." Edward replied, he still couldn't look her in the eye.

"What's the matter? Everything worked out ok." Bella whispered.

"I put you in here, this wouldn't have happened if we weren't together. I can't be with you Bella." Edward cried.

"What are you saying?" Bella near sobbed, she felt as if someone were ripping her heart out.

"I'm going to leave Bella, I can't hurt you again." Edward explained.

"No! You can't leave, I need you. You can't, don't, I need to be with you. We need to be together." Bella blabbered, Edward moved closer to her.

"It's ok, calm down." Edward soothed.

"No, you can't leave. Don't leave me." Bella pleaded.

"I'm right here Bella. I won't leave." Edward replied. Bella lay back into the soft pillows, contently sure that she had changed his mind.

"What about Raven, she had that glass go through her heart, did she heal alright?" Bella asked, Edward looked away from her, Bella felt her heart stop beating.

"She died Bella, she used to last of her magic to sever the connection between her Nick and Jann. She was too damaged to heal." Edward explained. Bella didn't know what to say. Edward looked so depressed as if he had lost his best friend. Bella on the other hand was guility happy, she knew it was wrong, but she had always been a little jealous of Edward and Raven's relationship. At least now she knew there was no chance of Raven stealing Edward from her permanently and who knows, maybe Edward could learn to love her the way he had loved Raven once upon a time. No matter how she looked at it, this situation was a win, but she still felt so very guilty about it.

* * *

**One more chapter people! Don't forget to REVIEW!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Everlasting Enemies**

**xStarletx**

**A/N: Well here we go, this is the last chapter =P Part two will start soonish. I know everyone's awfully sentimental in this but then again most people are affected by the loss of someone close to them even if they didn't know that person well. Anyways, Review and tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

The return to Forks was followed by the raincloud that was Raven's death. Jann and Nick had disappeared with the body that night, they were taking her to bury her, no one knew where. Of course Edward blamed himself, the others did too, not as openly as Alice who outright slapped him when she learned the truth of Raven's demise. Everyone seemed affected by this, all except Bella who was trying to hide just how pleased she was. The fact that Alice couldn't look her in the eye told her that she wasn't doing a good job. The ride back had been silent, Edward had bade her good night and feel better at her door, and then left to return to his house. For the first time, since learning of Raven and Edward's connection, Bella slept easy.

The following morning Edward didn't come to get her, nor did he come the day after or the day after that. Bella was just short of limping up to the Cullen's house seeing as she couldn't drive when Edward appeared in her room. His eyes were red and puffy and in his hand he held a creased and wrinkled paper. He said nothing to Bella who tried to comfort him but merely gave her the paper. It was a letter to him.

_To Edward_

_Well, I'm dead. Just like you wished for, I won't be annoying you, or making your immortal life a living hell anymore. Does that make you happy? I hope it does. I see now that you will be alright. As it turns out you don't need me anymore. You have Bella after all. Don't let the memory of my mistakes keep you from finding all the happiness you can with her. _

_You asked, a long time ago, how it is I came to be in Forks and you couldn't sense I was there. You see Edward, I've been dying for a while, an immortal can't live without magic, and with my magic waning like it was I couldn't keep myself alive much longer. The truth is I crashed the house in Forks, I was trying to get to Pheonix. You couldn't sense me because I was so weak, for the last three years Nick has been masking me with an older sent he picked up from the house, it was enough to fool you and the others, but not Alice. But I wasn't really trying to hide that from her. _

_You know the truth about that night now as well. I was never going to attack you, I wasn't even sent to kill you, I was sent to kill someone else and found you in the process. That pentacle was in fact a rejuvenating spell you guess right a few days ago. I never stopped loving you Edward, but I think it's time we both let go of the past. You have Bella now and well… I'm dead. I hope you can forgive me for the relentless pursuing over the years and know that I really did truly love you, right to the end. _

_For Always_

_Raven_

_P.S: Avoid Jann, she'll definitely try to kill you now. _

Bella looked at the missive, it made sense, Raven knew from the beginning that she was going to die, Alice must have told her long ago. Edward was shaking now, it looked as if he couldn't breathe.

"She… she… definitely knows how to make one feel guilty." Edward whispered, trying to chuckle. Bella put a hand to his face, more than a little angry that Edward was affected by her in such a way.

"I never wanted her to die. I know I said I did, I know I was horrible to her. But I never actually thought she'd take it to heart." Edward explained. Bella could feel the heartache seeping off of him.

"Do you still love her then?" She asked him dreading the words.

"She was my first love Bella, there will always be a part of me that does, but not nearly as much as I have grown to love you. It's just that she's always been there, just there when I needed her. I can't imagine living without her." Edward rattled on. Bella understood the bit about first loves, for Edward was hers, she couldn't imagine a world without him either. "It feels like part of me's been ripped out."

He sobbed then, in earnest, on Bella's shoulder, and she understood. He gripped her tightly, afraid to let her go, and she gripped him back. Raven was gone, Bella had won. Edward was hers, and that was all that mattered.

**

Edward came to her every day after that, Bella learned that Jann and Nick had buried Raven somewhere and refused to tell the Cullen's where. She also learned that the last of Raven's magic had gone to disconnecting whatever connection there was between her, Nick and Jann so that when she died they wouldn't die as well. Apparently it was enough to have at least prolonged her death just long enough for her to get to a hospital and possibly survived. Jann of course was out to kill Edward, which was why he didn't even dare show his face when the Cullen's went to beseech the two pets for a visit to Raven's grave.

Edward came to Bella's house late for the prom, he was forcing her to go. He looked sullen in his tux, though he smiled at the dress Alice had leant her. In the car he told her what had happened.

"Someone arrived today, of great power." Edward explained.

"What does that mean?" Bella asked.

"It's a relative of Raven's a close relative. Apparently everyone in her family is immortal or something. Whoever it is, is taking Nick Jann and the house to Rome." Edward replied.

"So they're leaving. Well that's good, now you don't have to worry about Jann sneaking up on you and ripping your head off." Bella joked.

"Nick has agreed to let us see her grave." Edward announced. Bella felt her heart constrict. "You don't have to come with me, but, I want to say goodbye."

"So do I." Bella confided, she also wanted to thank her, she never did get the chance.

Edward pulled up to the small cottage, the lights where on and smoke was coming from the chimney. Nick and Jann were outside, facing a semi circle of Cullen's. Jann saw him and her acid green eyes narrowed, Nick held her hand as Edward inched towards them, his arm supporting Bella as she limped along.

"Well come on, we have to get on the boat." Jann instructed, there was an ice in her voice. The craft was huge large enough to fit the entire family and the two pets.

"How did you get such a large raft?" Bella asked.

"Morwen's magic." Nick explained.

"Who is Morwen?" Alice asked. Nick stared at her.

"Raven's twin sister."

"Raven didn't tell me she had a twin." Edward interjected.

"Why would she, you and her spent most of the time fighting each other." Jann snarled. The boat came to a halt. Nick pointed down to the depths and everyone peered over the edge. There at the bottom barely visible was a tombstone, and behind it her twin blades were impaled in a cross like form, like her crest. For a while no one said anything, till Alice dropped to her knees. Her hand caressed the water as if it were Raven's face.

"You always did know of the most beautiful places." She giggled, everyone murmured in agreement. "You were one of my best friends. I told you this would happen, I told you I could see your path and you always just laughed at me. And now you're gone and I'm just so lonely! I wish you had listened to me, I wish I could have made you understood how much you meant to all of us. I will never forget you, and will cherish my memories with you for always."

Emmett stepped up next.

"Hey troublemaker. You can't really claim to be the best of the best anymore, but I'll hit anyone who tries to tell me your not. You didn't have to come with us, even though Edward was stupid enough to ask you though we all told him not to but I'd like to thank you. We might have lost Bella if you hadn't and the Edward truly would have been impossible to live forever with. You were like a little sister to me squirt it's not going to be as fun bother Edward anymore, you were always so good at that. But where ever you are I hope you're causing a riot for me. I'll miss you."

"You were our first daughter in law, the only one I cooked for. You were a light in our life, leading us all to happiness," Esmee whispered, she had a box in her hands, she carefully dropped it into the water and sunk, tears were rolling down her cheek, her breath was hitching, "These are our memories together, I thought you might like them, to keep you company. So you won't forget. Watch down on us and protect us, oh how I hope you've found your happiness."

Rosalie and Jasper came together to talk to her.

"I won't have anyone to take shopping anymore." Rosalie whispered then broke out in loud tears, turning away from the grave and sobbing into Emmett's chest. Bella was surprised, she never would have thought that Rosalie would be the one too chocked up to talk.

"Or to make out hunting trips more bearable." Jasper proclaimed. "I didn't really know you well, or for very long, but it seems you managed to make a soft spot for yourself, for your death has truly hurt me. I never did say much to you, though I wish I had, we could have been friends you and I. It saddens me to know that now I will never get the chance to hear the wonderful stories Alice is always telling me about."

"I was horrible to you. So very horrible, I never got to say how much I liked having you around. How much I appreciated you showing up when you knew I needed someone to talk to or someone to shop with. I never got to tell you just how much I cared." Rosalie sobbed, she turned on Edward and slapped him.

"YOU KILLED HER!" She screamed. Edward looked visibly shaken, Emmett dragged her away from him, Jann gave Rosalie a high five, she didn't even try to look distressed by the action. Carlisle moved up next, Edward looked as if he wanted to leave he kept staring back at the cottage in the distance.

"You were never very careful with yourself my dear. You should have known better. I can only hope that you are happier in the next life then you were in this one. You will be Missed Raven Faye." Carlisle kissed the palm of his hand and then touched it to the water, as if he were kissing her goodbye. With no one else left Bella stepped up.

"I never got to thank you for saving my life. I didn't know you well, but I know that Edward had you protect me from him, and I thank you for that as well. I don't know if you can hear me or if you even care but thank you nonetheless. I may not have seen you at your full capacity but you will always be the best slayer to me." Bella whispered to the water, watching how her breathe rippled the water distorting the image of the gravestone for a while. Edward dropped down as if he had given up on everything, the boat shake water splashed up to his knees, his cheek was red where Rosalie had hit him, tears were leaking from his eyes. Bella felt like crying just looking at how broken he was about her.

"I never wanted you to die. How could you have thought I meant it you idiot!" He cried to the water. "I wanted you stay with me, I wanted you to chase me, I wanted you to be with me forever, how could you not have seen that. How could you have possibly not told me the truth? I would have listened, I would have forgiven you, I would have loved you. But you're gone and I can't, I don't know what to do. How do I go on? Who will stop me from hurting Bella, who will tease me and make me laugh? How could you leave me?" He dipped his hand into the cool waters as if trying to grab the tomb stone but it was too far down. "Please come back! Please don't leave me! I can't be without you, please come back! Don't leave, Please, Please, Please?"

Nick put a hand on his shoulder, Edward wiped his tears away and stood up, still staring at her grave. Jann put a hand to his chest, right over his heart, her eyes shining an evil green, Nick stood behind him. Edward cried out in pain, he tried to jerk away from her, but Nick grabbed both of his arms Edward crumpled to his knees, Jann's hand followed, smoke arose from his shirt, the smell of burning skin accosted Bella's nose and then Nick let go. Edward crumbled face first to the wooden floor of the boat, everyone staring, it had all been so fast that no one knew what to do. Edward rolled over, he ripped the smoldering hole in his shirt wider and everyone saw the drawing burning into his skin, right above his heart. Jann had branded him with Raven's crest, the crowned heart pierced by the twin swords flanked by the dragon and the unicorn. Edward grimaced at brand. Jann knelt down beside him.

"So you never forget that you killed her." She growled. Edward's tears reappeared, he struggled to keep them from falling from his eyes. Bella knelt down beside him, the boat was going back to the shore. Bella glared at Jann, who hissed at her, making her rethink any pay back she was trying to hatch up. When they got to the shore, they said good bye to Nick and Jann, all except Edward who wouldn't go near her again, and who would blame him. Bella looked to the cottage and saw that the lights were off and the smoke was gone. The wind picked up throwing her hair in her face, Edward turned to face it and took a deep breathe in, as did the other Vampires. Jann stood with her arms held open as did Nick, both smiling into the gust of wind.

"We'll miss you too." Jann whispered, her words taken up by the wind and flown into the heavens. Bella understood now, Raven was saying good bye.

Driving away from the Cottage, Bella looked back to the small house fading away in the distance, she saw Jann and Nick climbing up into the forest surrounding the cottage. She could have sworn she saw a cloaked figure awaiting them within the trees, but Bella shrugged it off. Edward was taking her to the prom.

**

Nick and Jann met her with opened arms.

"Well that went well." Nick whispered.

"Yes, I didn't know any of them would be affected in that way. Poor Rosalie, I had no idea she cared so much." The cloaked figure replied from with the black folds.

"I'm just glad I got to do some damage to that bastard." Jann snarled, her hands balling up into fists.

"Yes that was just a little much don't you think?" The figure asked.

"I originally wanted to scar his face, be happy I settled for his chest. Thought it would be more poetic to do it on his heart." Jann replied. The cloaked figure laughed, lifting her head back the cloak falling from her face. Her watery blue eyes met the pair with mirthful happiness.

"What do you say guys? We stop of in England to see the rents? I hear they've moved the herd again. We should also stop off by Atlantis with their supplies, I wonder how they've gotten them the last few years, and possibly Shangri-La they'd like to see me again I bet. Then we can head to Rome for some fun what do you think?" She offered linking arms with the pair heading back towards the cottage.

"Sounds like fun. But promise us something huh?" Nick asked.

"Sure, anything." She promised.

"Don't ever forget to rejuvenate again." Nick and Jan cried together. They joined into her laughter and headed back to the house which had already started to hover. Everyone noticed when the fog rolled in cloaking the whole town and most of the mountains none noticed that large cloud that lifted out of the town and into the starry night.

* * *

**Well guys thanks for reviewing, i hope you enjoyed reading as much as i enjoyed writting it. Don't forget to review! Look out for Part two Resurrecting Rivalries.**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed! You guys were the best readers ever!**


End file.
